Off White
by mysticxf
Summary: Kate and Claire have a discussion about secrets, sins, and Eko’s church. Fluffly friendly fic


Lost and its characters belong to JJ Abrams, Bad Robot and the Others. Kate and Claire have a discussion about secrets, sins, and Eko's church. Pure fluff fic.

* * *

Off White  
By Mystic  
June 20th 2006

* * *

When she was a child, Kate never imagined how her wedding might look. Somehow, in her head, she couldn't see herself ever getting married. She was too restless, too stubborn, too everything. Sometimes she'd kick Tom when he started to tell her how beautiful she'd look in a white dress, the veil hanging like angel hair around her head.

She just wasn't one of those girls. Never had the bridal magazine fixation, never had the Barbie doll weddings in her room, never had the notebook with the clippings and the notes.

It was no wonder her marriage didn't last.

She snorted to herself, a hand rising to her nose as she heard Claire coming up behind her, a curious, "What's so funny?" escaping her lips as she bounced Aaron against her chest.

Kate turned and smiled at the woman before nodding back up at the church Eko was building. "How long you think before they finish?"

Claire shrugged. "Dunno. Charlie says it could be a while with all the distractions around here."

"It'll be nice," Kate commented quietly, her hand drifting into Aaron's grip. He made a gurgling noise of satisfaction and pulled her finger towards his mouth. "To have a church, I mean."

Smiling, Claire took Kate in, "Didn't see you as much of a church-goer."

Kate laughed softly. "We used to go when I was really small, not much as I got older." Sighing, Kate pulled her finger from Aaron's grasp. "I went once, after… while I was… you know…"

"That whole fugitive thing," Claire teased.

"Yeah," Kate smiled. "I went once, did the confession thing." Pausing, she watched Eko come out of the jungle with a large log. "Didn't make me feel any better."

"Maybe you confessed to the wrong man," Claire said, shifting Aaron as he fidgeted.

Waving when Eko nodded at them, Kate turned. "You mean, talk to Eko? He's one of the few people who don't…"

"I'm talking about Jack," Claire told her pointedly.

Kate shook her head. "We have an understanding."

"You don't tell him, he runs around looking flustered 'cause of it?" Claire grunted when Aaron kicked out and tried to turn.

Moving towards Claire, Kate reached out for the boy, feeling some swell inside when Claire released him immediately into her arms. She cradled him to her chest, watching him play with her shirt. "He doesn't ask; I don't tell," Kate corrected.

Claire watched her boy's eyelids droop. "He's tired." She touched his leg as it swayed back and forth as Kate rocked him. "Where'd you learn to handle babies?"

Kate raised her head, watching the way Claire studied her reaction, knowing there'd be one. She smiled, playing it off. "Don't know, just comes natural I guess."

Nodding her head, Claire only sighed. "You don't have to tell me about it, it's alright."

Her eyes still on the boy, Kate remained silent, watching his eyes drift shut as his mouth opened, puckering a few times before he started to drool on her. Then she glanced back up at the church. "If we're stuck here, it'll be nice to have a church."

"Sun can have her baby baptized when it's born," Claire said with a nod. "You and Jack can have a wedding."

Kate's head snapped over before she laughed.

"What, you think churches are only good for baptism and confessions?" Claire gave her a devious look. "Cleanse people of their sins," she mocked in a low voice.

"I got married once," Kate admitted, listening to Aaron snort against her chest. "Don't think it's gonna happen again."

Claire nodded. "Aren't you the least bit curious what Jack would look like in a tuxedo."

Kate laughed. "I know what Jack would look like in a tuxedo."

"What would he look like?" Claire challenged.

"Dignified," Kate responded immediately. "Handsome."

Claire nodded. "You know, you'd look beautiful in a wedding dress."

Kate bit her lip, feeling her cheeks flush. "Not like we have a tuxedo and a wedding dress on the island anyways."

They laughed together and watched Eko start to chop at the log. Kate felt Claire's eyes on her and she turned slowly, lowering her eyebrows as she smiled. "What?"

Fighting a grin, Claire shook her head. "Nothing." She touched her son's leg and watched Kate turn her attention back to the church. "You just pictured it, is all." She laughed when Kate dropped her jaw. "Nothing wrong with that!"

Kate allowed herself a laugh, cooing at Aaron when he jumped slightly in her arms. She glanced back up at Claire, who was still watching her, one eyebrow raised conspicuously above her bright eyes. Kate sighed, then nodded, a grin slowly creeping onto her face as she watched the other woman shake her head. They turned their attention back to the church and Kate found herself daydreaming… about her wedding.

* * *

Finis 


End file.
